Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 2
CHAPTER 2 - MENDING PLEASE PRINT Today's Date: 6/17/15 Name: Scott Robinson Current Gender: Male Identified Gender: Female Phone Number: 555-345-3140 Person to contact in an emergency: Diana Robinson, 555-310-4132 Today was the big day for a lot of people. A22 Enterprises wanted to prove themselves again after the disaster that was the 3.14 project, who they still have not been able to track down or contact. Juliart Industries was looking to make a sale, one of the biggest purchases valued at eight billion dollars. And for Scott Robinson, she would be able to complete her conversion to what she identified as. The project was known as Project BASILISK. If successful, the adage of morality would be a myth and DNA could be modified on the fly like code. By injecting a serum into the host, they would become something similar to the 3.14 project; a living computer program. ---- :Dr. Hex: At A22 Enterprises, we seek to innovate, merging the divide between man and technology. For years people have been saying that technology separates us, isolates us. We would like to prove them wrong. :Mr. Juliart: By turning people into computer programs. Look, I'm not here to listen to your speech, I'm here to see if you've actually done what you've said you would. :Dr. Hex: Right. Well, there are two of my top scientists over there... Luna and Grant. They were working on something else but we've put that onto the wayside for full focus on this. And there's the leading man of the project himself Dr. Metal Mario... :Dr. Metal Mario: We should be ready in five minutes. :Dr. Hex: Five minutes? I told you to be ready like a hour ago! :Dr. Metal Mario: It's not really that stable. A lot of the machinery is collapsing on itself. :Dr. Hex: Excuse me for a second, would you Mr. Juliart? Dr. Metal Mario and Dr. Hex leave as Mr. Juliart is left with Luna and Grant. :Mr. Juliart: So what were you two working on before this? :Dr. Luna: Afraid that's classified, sir. :Mr. Juliart: I am going to buy the company, I'd like to know what I'm purchasing. :Dr. Grant: We can give a hint, right? :Dr. Luna: Eh... alright. It was something ancient. :Mr. Juliart: How ancient are we talking here? What do you mean by that. :Dr. Grant: Dino- :Dr. Luna: -mite! :Mr. Juliart: Bunch of knuckleheads, aren't ya. :Dr. Hex: Alright, back. :Dr. Metal Mario: Send in Scott, would ya? Scott enters the room. :Dr. Metal Mario: Alright, all you gotta do is sit down in this chair and remain calm. :Scott: Right. :Dr. Metal Mario: We've only tested this a couple times before but I think we have all the kinks worked out. :Scott: Alright, let's go. Dr. Metal Mario silently mutters to himself as Scott sits in the chair. :Dr. Metal Mario: Please have this work. Dr. Hex presses a button and chamber walls surround Scott, enclosing her. The walls begin to spin and electricity spins out from the base of the chair. :Dr. Metal Mario: So far, so good... One of the wall dents inwards before collapsing. The wall spins out of the chamber, just narrowly missing Luna and Grant. Dr. Hex tries to slame the abort button but the control panel is taken out by another wall. :Dr. Metal Mario: Oh lord. The walls all fly off as people exit the room, putting themselves behind the glass. The smoke clears as something appears in the midst, flickering in the smoke. :Mr. Juliart: What the hell is that? Everyone is at a loss for words as the figure draws closer, becoming more and more clearer, it's limbs flickering as it looks at the scientists. :Dr. Hex: ...Flicker. Category:Fantendo - Genesis Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages